


Classy

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [95]
Category: Vikings RPF
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 24 and the Word of the Day challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/classy.jpg.html)


End file.
